Horror! El tormento de Pete
by okashira janet
Summary: Ser un fantasma y poseer a Tazusa había sido muy divertido... hasta que llegó ese día ONESHOT


¡Horror

**¡Horror! El tormento de Pete**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Antes de empezar solo aclarar que nada absolutamente nada de Ginban Kaleidoscope me pertenece, ni siquiera los ojitos celestes de mi querido rubio. El fic transcurre en el tiempo que este posee a Tazusa, sin mas que agregar ¡Disfruten!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tazusa abrió un ojo y estiró una mano, las mantas calidas, el sol brillando en la ventana, era un excelente domingo, nada de colegio, nada de reporteros molestando, nada de Miss Simpatía echando vueltas insidiosas por la pista de patinaje, nada de eso, solo ella, una bella jovencita de cabello morado y hermosos ojos violetas envuelta en su pijama verdecito siendo poseída por un fantasma molesto y metiche (pequeños detalles).

Y hablando del espíritu en cuestión ¿Por qué esa mañana Pete no había lanzado sus berridos diarios de "Good Morning Tazusa, is a pretty day"?.

La joven se levantó despacio ante el pensamiento sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, no es que le gustara mucho escuchar todas las mañanas al rubio diciendo que era un día bonito cuando en realidad ella lo único que quería era saltar por la ventana para dejar de oírlo, pero igualmente era extraño no escuchar su voz optimista al amanecer.

-He, Pete- la joven sacudió mas fuerte la cabeza, quizás aunque ella ya hubiera despertado el fantasma seguía dormido en su cabeza ¿Era eso posible?, nunca se lo había preguntado y además ¿Sacudiendo la cabeza podría despertar su conciencia?.

-Tazusa… good morning- la voz salió lentamente y algo arrastrada desde su cabeza pero la materialización de Pete no se hizo presente frente a ella.

-¡Ah!, ¿Esta cansado señor fantasma?- la joven alzó la cabeza altanera –Poseer el cuerpo modelo de la mujer del billón de dólares debe ser agotador me supongo-

-No, no es eso…- el joven rubio sonaba confundido (o al menos eso le pareció a ella).

-¿Entonces?- la chica bufó molesta y se dejo caer hacía atrás en la cama –No me salgas ahora con que estas deprimido porque sinceramente no estoy de humor para algo así-

-No tampoco es eso…- cada vez la voz de Pete se volvía mas y mas arrastrada.

-¡¿Entonces que?!- Tazusa explotó al tiempo que un colmillo alargado sobresalía de su labio inferior dándole el aspecto de un vampiro bastante perturbado.

-Bueno Tazusa… ¿Sabes tú porque nos duelen tanto las piernas?, mas específicamente los muslos, es un dolor inaguantable, como si nuestros músculos fueran a deshacerse y se convirtieran en gelatina, jamás en mi vida había sentido una sensación así-

-¿Nuestros músculos?- la joven patinadora en ese instante se alzó como si bajo ella hubiera un resorte -¡¿Quien demonios te dijo que mis músculos eran tuyos también?!, ¡Tardé años enteros en tener las piernas que tengo ahora y no voy a permitir que ningún maldito parasito canadiense llegue ahora y diga que mis piernas son suyas!-

-Calma, calma Tazusa, no malinterpretes las cosas- dentro de la cabeza de Tazusa el pobre Pete se sujetaba su propia cabeza rubia con dolor, cuando la chica gritaba de esa forma tan agresiva, dentro de ella parecía que todo estaba a punto de estallar (y para desgracia del pobre rubio eso sucedía muy a menudo).

-¡Pues si no quieres que malinterprete no digas tonterías!- la chica volvió a gritar a todo pulmón y abajo en el comedor tanto su entrenador como su hermana se encogieron de hombros mientras una gotita de sudor les bajaba por la frente, ya estaban mas o menos acostumbrados a los desvaríos de la chica pero de cualquier forma esa visita grupal al psicólogo empezaba a antojárseles muy atrayente.

-Bueno Tazusa yo solo te dije que… pues el dolor…- Pete continuó tímidamente.

-¡Ah, eso!- la chica se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hasta el calendario que tenía apoyado en el buró junto a su ventana, al leerlo Pete pudo hacerlo también pero aunque el joven piloto vio que justo ese día estaba marcado con un color rojo no supo que significaba la anotación.

-Así que empieza hoy…- la joven de cabello morado suspiró, siempre odiaba esos días.

-Tazusa ¿Qué empieza hoy?- la vocecita amable de Pete se dejo oír pero para la joven fue como si alguien le hubiera gritado una grosería.

-¡Maldito fantasma que te importa!-

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Pete boqueó varias veces, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, su vientre le dolía de una forma inaguantable, sus piernas se derretían a cada movimiento y tenía unas intensas, terribles, insoportables, inaguantables, insufribles, intolerables ganas de llorar.

-He, Pete- Tazusa se rascó la oreja al descuido mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba con leche tibia –No es que me moleste pero has estado muy callado desde que me desperté-

-He…- el pobre joven tragó saliva y luego se materializo frente a ella sujetándose el vientre y retorciendo las piernas con dolor –Tazusa debemos ir al medico, siento que de un momento a otro algo malo va a pasar, es peligroso quedarnos aquí, sé que tú también puedes sentirlo, no te hagas la dura, es por nuestro bien- por un momento los ojos azules como el cielo del chico se quedaron fijos en ella, Pete esperaba cualquiera de las reacciones agresivas de su receptora, desde que le gritara que se metiera en sus propios asuntos hasta que se largara a comer un kilo de tomates, pero claramente el muchacho no estaba preparado para la reacción que recibió, por un momento los ojos de Tazusa se quedaron fijos en él, luego la chica parpadeó, después apoyó una mano en la mesa y finalmente se soltó a reír como si el pobre rubio le hubiera gastado una magnifica broma.

-¡Tazusa que te lo digo en serio!-

-Y yo no puedo creer que te pongas así simplemente por "eso"-

-¡¿Cómo que por "eso"?!- por una vez en su… muerte Pete se sentía ofuscado con la joven –¿Qué no sientes lo mal que estamos?, si por mi fuera me quedaría acostado todo el día-

-De verdad que los hombres no aguantan nada- calmada de su repentino ataque de risa la muchacha acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja –Si las mujeres tuviéramos que parar con nuestra vida cada vez que "eso" ocurre nuestra existencia sería un infierno-

-¿Qué significa "eso"?- la materialización de Pete frente a ella se veía tan desesperada y agonizante que la joven patinadora estuvo por soltar la risa por segunda vez pero en lugar de eso enderezó la cabeza tomando un aire muy regio y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Pete Pumps además de los tomates parece que he encontrado otro de tus puntos flacos, lastima que esto no lo pueda controlar yo-

-¿Cómo que no lo puedes controlar?- el pobre Pete apretó con mayor fuerza su estomago mientras sus ojillos azules se cristalizaban (táctica numero uno canadiense: Pon carita de lastima), la chica al ver la expresión giró el rostro.

-Si tienes dieciséis años debes de saberlo, te lo enseñan en la escuela-

-¡Pero Tazusa!, ¿De que estas hablando?- el joven apretó su vientre con mayor fuerza, algo malo, malo, en verdad malo estaba por ocurrir.

-Por favor Pete, pensé que eras mas listo-

-¡Tazusa te lo ruego vayamos al medico!- el muchacho a pesar de ser una aparición se sentó sollozando en una silla del comedor mientras apretaba con fuerza los parpados.

-Vaya, vaya pero que fantasma tan gallina me ha poseído- la chica puso una mano sobre su frente fingiendo gran tragedia –Es una vergüenza que estés poseyendo en estos instantes a la gran Sakurano Tazusa-

-¿Poseyendo?- entrando con carita de intriga a la cocina la pequeña Yoko alzó una ceja nerviosa.

-¡HE!, esto… puedo explicarlo….- la joven patinadora giró los ojos al techo nerviosamente.

-Tazu-ne no mientas- la pequeña de enormes ojos castaños sonrío maliciosa –No sabía que tuvieras novio… y menos que te metieras con él…-

-¡Ahhh!!- con gran horror de Pete la chica de cabello morado gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho al tiempo que su cara se volvía tan roja como la luz de un semáforo en alto.

-Tazu-ne no tienes que ocultármelo, a fin de cuentas somos hermanas, yo siempre te apoyare-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- la chica hizo un ademán cortante con la mano hacía el frente al tiempo que una vena rabiosa latía en su sien –No me meto con nadie y no quiero que lo andes diciendo por ahí, ya suficiente tengo con que los medios estén encima de mi por mis errores todo el tiempo-

-Ya, ya Tazu-ne, solo bromeaba, tu carácter es demasiado explosivo para que un hombre pueda acoplarse contigo-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- presintiendo el peligro al que se estaba arriesgando la chiquilla cerró los ojos y sonrió nerviosamente al tiempo que preparaba la retirada.

-Bueno Tazu-ne tengo que acompañar al entrenador a comprar los vivieres para la semana, tú puedes quedarte porque dijo que te merecías un descanso con todo eso del estrés de las olimpiadas-

-¡Oye no huyas pequeña cobarde!- pero era demasiado tarde su pequeña hermana ya se había escurrido por los pasillos que daban a la salida.

-¡Esa niña!- la joven de mirada violeta levantó un puño amenazador al tiempo que múltiples venitas rabiosas surgían en su frente.

-Eh… Tazusa…- y para acabarla ese fantasma tonto molestándola de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-No estoy seguro… no quisiera ofenderte… pero creo que ya nos ganaron las ganas de ir al baño…-

-¿De ir al baño?- por un momento Tazusa ladeó la cabeza sin entender pero entonces la respuesta vino a ella en forma de un foco encendiéndose.

-¡Demonios!- gruñendo con gran enfado la chica tomó camino al baño con Pete siguiéndola de cerca aún sujetándose el vientre y flotando casi arrastrando los pies.

-¿Dónde deje la venda?- la chica giró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el paño que siempre usaba para cubrirse los ojos cuando no quería que Pete viera lo que ella estaba viendo pero justo cuando lo había encontrado y estaba por sujetarlo…

-¡Ahh!!- Pete gritó asustadísimo -¡Tazusa algo nos esta bajando!, ¡Algo nos está bajando!-

-Cállate idiota- la chica gruñó entre dientes al tiempo que se tapaba rápidamente los ojos y sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza.

-¡Pero Tazusa!- de un momento a otro Pete quedo ciego también, cuando la joven se tapaba los ojos era para él como si de pronto se hiciera de noche.

-Cállate de una vez que nos vamos a dar un baño- la voz de la chica sonó serena y el joven pudo percatarse por sus movimientos que se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa.

-¡Pero Tazusa!, ¿Acaso no lo sientes?, ¡Algo nos esta bajando!, no es como la sensación que uno tiene al orinar es diferente, es como si algo que no estuviera del todo liquido diera vueltas en nuestro vientre antes de…-

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez!- la joven estaba tan roja que podría fácilmente incendiarse en ese instante –No necesito tus conclusiones estupidas para saber lo que me esta pasando ¡¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es "nuestro vientre"?!, ¡Es mi vientre!-

-Pero Tazusa…- Pete siempre había sido un chico arrojado, un valiente como los hay pocos sobre la faz de la tierra, nunca le había tenido miedo a nada e incluso se podría decir que había muerto medianamente feliz ¡Pero ahora estaba que se moría de miedo!, Tazusa no quería oírlo pero él sabía que algo malo les estaba pasando, se sentía física y anímicamente molido como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su vida (y muerte en este caso).

-Pete, si pensaras un poco en lugar de estar gritando como loco te darías cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo- el agua tibia cayó sobre ellos y para el pobre rubio ese fue un pequeño alivio pero el momento le duro poco.

-¡Sangre!-

-¡¿He?!- el grito descolocó tanto a la joven patinadora que por un momento estuvo a punto de caer y para que esto no sucediera se aferró con fuerza a la cortina del baño.

-¡Sangre huele a sangre!- Pete gritaba como gallina descabezada y ella por su parte respiraba entrecortadamente por el coraje.

-Pete…-

-¡Nos estamos desangrando!-

-Pete…-

-¡Moriremos en un cuarto de baño!, ¡Moriré por segunda ocasión!-

-Pete…-

-¡Yo sabía que las cosas eran graves!, ¡Tenemos una hemorragia severa!-

-¡Cierra ahora mismo la boca Pete!- la joven puso una mano en su frente frunciendo el ceño –Eres tan estupido que no te has dado cuenta así que vamos por partes, ¿Qué soy yo?-

-¿Tú?, ¡¡Que importa que eres tú en estos momentos Tazusa!-

-Solo dilo-

-Una patinadora, una gritona, una persona honesta pero no humilde, una…-

-¡Ya basta!- la muchacha se cruzó de brazos molesta –Soy una mujer, eso soy-

-¡¿Y eso que?!- el pobre muchacho estaba al punto del colapso.

-Pete… que pasa con las mujeres cada mes-

-¡Se ponen mas bellas!- Tazusa gruñó, el rubio era muy amable y caballeroso, pero ese no era el momento de que dijera piropos.

-No Pete, que pasa con su cuerpo-

-Mmm… ¿Crece?-

-¡La regla idiota, el periodo menstrual, rojo, sangre, embarazo, niños, aleluya!-

-¿A-le-lu-ya?- en el rostro de Pete se marcó la desazón, su quijada empezó a temblar, el sudor recorrió su rostro y entonces….

-¡AHHH!!-

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Domingo de un día x en un mes x de la muerte de Pete y el joven rubio a experimentado un nuevo sentimiento… el sentimiento de estar listo para ser madre.

¡HORROR!

Notas de Okashira Janet: Lo sé muy corto pero por algo se empieza, éste es el primer fic de Ginban Kaleidoscope en español y me siento orgullosa, aunque la verdad lo hice de manera muy rápida solo para celebrar mi cumpleaños ¡5 de Octubre, Okashira janet ya es mayor de edad!. Este también es el primer fic que hago que no sea de la categoría de Rurouni Kenshin.

De verdad me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció y si es posible darle vida a esta categoría que mejor, vamos que este anime de verdad vale la pena. ¡Pete & Tazusa por siempre!

_4 de Octubre del 2008 Sabado _


End file.
